His Sister
by Lizzie Pond
Summary: Sherlock's sister is a "Woman", she gets him imformation. When Moriaty comes after Sherlock, he has to go through Melody first. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**I like this one, it's fun!**

"We need to get that phone, if I does have the files on it" Sherlock stated pacing his flat.

"Yeah but he doesn't go anywhere without" John said, he was sitting at the desk in front of his laptop.

"I've got a contact who can help" Sherlock told John. Sherlock pulled out a phone and tapped out a text, it read: _Michael Shane Phone SH. _He sent it and waited a few seconds, he received a text, _Ok xx_

The next day Sherlock and John sat reading the newspapers. Mrs Hudson called up "Sherlock someone's here to see you" there were footsteps coming up the stairs, the sound of high heels. A young woman opened the door, she had blonde curls. "Sherlock?" she said softly. Sherlock looked up "Have you got it?" he asked.

"Hello to you too" the woman said taking a phone out of her pocket. Sherlock crossed the room and took the phone, he turned it on it was locked. "Another Irene" he muttered.

"1963" the woman said smoothly.

"How did you get that out of him?" Sherlock asked.

"I would tell you but you would view me in a different light" the woman said looking over Sherlock's shoulder. They both smiled. John coughed, they both looked up "Sorry to interrupt your brilliance but who are you?" John asked the woman. "This is Melody, my younger sister" Sherlock said as he sat in his chair. Melody sat down on the sofa, swing her feet up, almost kneeling.

"Yo-you have a sister" John stuttered looking at Melody, who just smiled.

"The curls give it away John" Sherlock said without looking up for the phone.

"They run in the family" Melody smiled.

"So how did you get the phone?" John inquired.

"I have certain skills I utilize" Melody said mysteriously.

"She's like The Woman" Sherlock told John. John nodded. "Do you mind if I make some tea?" Melody asked her brother.

"You know how I take mine" Sherlock said flatly.

"John?" Melody asked getting up.

"Err no thanks" John answered. Melody smiled and went into the kitchen. "You never said you had a sister?" John complained.

"You never asked" Sherlock retaliated.

"People usually tell their friends, and how comes she knows her way around the kitchen?" John asked his voice getting louder.

"She was my first flatmate" Sherlock responded "It didn't last very long, we kept fighting. The police got annoyed quickly" Mycroft burst into the room "Michael Shane's phone was stolen" he informed his brother.

"I know" Sherlock held up the phone.

"She's been here" Mycroft deduced.

"She's still here" Melody said coming out the kitchen. She gave Sherlock his tea and then sat down on the sofa.

"You need to be careful little sister, River Song is a common name in government" Mycroft warned his sister.

"Who?" John asked confused.

"Her alias" Mycroft answered.

"I know what I'm doing, brother" Melody said bitterly.

"I don't think you do" Mycroft said concerned. Melody looked at her brother "I won't make a mistake again" she vowed.

"Be careful little sister you're playing with fire, and you have a tendency to get burned" Mycroft warned.

"Leave me alone, Mycroft" Melody hissed her face stone like.

"No" Mycroft refused "Goodbye Sherlock, John" Mycroft left curtly.

"Well…" Sherlock started before Melody snapped at him "Shut up!" Sherlock shut his mouth.

"So you shared a flat with her" John said as they were watching TV later that evening.

"Well yes, she's my sister" Sherlock said.

"And you fought?" John carried on.

"Well obviously, she's my sister" Sherlock frowned "But she moved out when I threw a book at her" Sherlock was nonchalant it made John wonder how his sister had managed to survive childhood with a brother like him.

**Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy my lovlies!**

They didn't see or hear from Melody for 4 months after the unexpected visit. John tried to get as much information about Melody as possible but Sherlock withheld information. The next time Sherlock heard about his sister was when Lestrade called him.

John and Sherlock arrived at the crime scene only knowing that someone had left a message for him. "He wrote his name on every available surface, even the poor girl" Lestrade said as he left them into a large bedroom in a rich London house. Every wall was cover in one word "Sherlock" every surface was covered in sharpie. The bed in the middle of the room had white rumbled sheets covered in fresh red blood "Where's the girl?" Sherlock asked.

"Hospital" Lestrade said "He carved into her skin"

"Moriaty?"John asked.

"Who else" Lestrade raised his hands.

"I want to see the girl" Sherlock demanded.

"Ok" Lestrade agreed.

After a short taxi ride to the hospital. Lestrade stood outside the hospital room "Be kind she's in a lot of pain" Lestrade warned. He let Sherlock in, he saw the occupant of the bed, he smirked "Hello sister dear"

"Sister!" Lestrade exclaimed.

"Yes shut up" Sherlock said impatiently. Melody lay in the bed looking blank. "Can you leave the room please I'd like to raise the IQ in here" Sherlock said rudely, Lestrade and John left grudgingly. Sherlock sat in the chair beside the bed "Can I see?" he asked.

"No" Melody said flatly.

"Oh go on" Sherlock pleaded. Melody raised her hospital gown to reveal a stomach wrapped in bandages, she undid the bandages to reveal angry red bloody words reading "Get Sherlock!" "Well he could have just text me" Sherlock commented.

"It's not funny" Melody said angrily.

"Did he even recognise you?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes, he did. He wouldn't have hurt me otherwise" Melody raised her head.

"Oh he would have hurt you anyway" Sherlock pointed out, he noticed some flowers on the bedside table "Mycroft came to see you then"

"While I was unconscious" Melody confirmed.

"He must love you, he spent all of £5 on you" Sherlock smirked, his face became serious again "Come live with me"

"Are you being serious?" Melody asked.

"Yes, I want you where I can see you" Sherlock stated.

"Fine" Melody agreed "But don't pretend you care about me. All you want is to lure Moriaty back and you're quite happy to use me as bait"

Melody had only come out of hospital 3 days before but she and Sherlock were already fighting. John tried to ignore them but when they decide to argue in front of him. When Mycroft decided to pay them a visit it was even worse "You see why I keep you safe, Melody?" Mycroft sighed.

"I was not safe, I had his stupid name cut into my skin" Melody shouted.

"You don't except my help" Mycroft said snottily.

"I don't want it!" Melody screamed. Mrs Hudson came running up the stairs "What's all that noise?"

"A little disagreement" Sherlock filled her in.

"Sounded big to me" John muttered.

"You should be ashamed Mycroft Holmes, your sister has had a nasty shock" Mrs Hudson guided Melody into Sherlock's armchair. Sherlock's face twitched in displeasure. "I assure you Mrs Hudson, I only think of my sister's safety" Mycroft smiled. Melody sneered, Mycroft shot her a look.

**I love reviews.**


End file.
